


A Pleasant Surprise

by barahands



Series: A Pleasant Surprise [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a secret porn star, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barahands/pseuds/barahands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco finds out something very interesting about a certain Freckled Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

_Do you know about this!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

Thatch’s excessive use of punctuation was not appreciated after the day he had; Marco was tempted to just quit out of his e-mail and go curl up in his bed with his dog and a book. The only thing that kept him from actually _doing_ that was the fact that Thatch had just sent him a link to a porn site.

It wasn’t like Marco watched porn often enough to recognize the site names at a glance, but considering the URL was TwinkDreams.com… Well, it didn’t leave many other options as to what it was.

The urge to exit out was still strong, but Marco’s curiosity was getting the better of him. One, was Thatch into this kind of shit? Two, why _on God’s green earth_ would Marco give two shits about the porn his best friend watched? Needless to say, his curiosity won him over and with a scratch of his scruffy jaw and a tired sigh, he clicked the link.

Twink Dreams was a gaudy site that was obviously a catch-all video site. Random videos would be uploaded both professional and amateur. The black layout accented with blue was simple enough to maneuver through, though the multitudes of ads displaying all kinds of wiggly bits was a little overwhelming.

“I better not get a virus from this,” Marco muttered softly to himself.

A bright, clean bathroom wall was sitting innocently in the video player on his browser. _Freckled Beauty Cleans Himself For You_ was the title of the video. Weirdly tame for what it was, but Marco wasn’t thinking much aside from _why_. The tiny bit of hesitation before pressing play was definitely preparation for something weird. Out of their group, Thatch was probably the most innocent but the threat of a dirty prank was strong.

At least the bathroom was pretty. Marco couldn’t help but let out a snort as the camera lingered on the pure white tiles of the bathroom. _Is this a real estate video or something, damn._ The blonde rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched with tired hands. If there was something disgusting, he was going straight over to Thatch’s house and beating the shit out of him with a pillow or something. Blue towels, flawless stainless steel, and finally a hint of the shower.

Marco’s jaw effectively hit the table once the figure behind the clear door came into view.

Ace D. Portgas, in all of his _fucking Freckled Beauty_ was standing in the stream. Biceps flexed as he ran his hands through wet hair and the dips of his back became even more pronounced as he flexed as if he _knew_ he was being watched. Of course he knew. This was—

“What the fuck.” Both hands flat on the table, Marco couldn’t do anything except stare. Sure, Ace and he didn’t live together anymore so he didn’t know where the kid was most of the time—but that was to be expected. Especially with a brother like Luffy. There would be days without a word and suddenly Ace would pop back up into his life like an attractive weed. Marco never asked what job he’d gotten after he moved out; he had assumed that it had been something good considering he got a place to himself but… this?

Dark ink stood out on naturally tanned skin. Marco supposed he should be angry at the fact their ‘family’ crest was out in the open, but he couldn’t really do anything except stare at Ace’s ass. Water poured down his body, filling every dip his muscles made and sliding between his cheeks before dripping down further and fu—

Was Marco hyperventilating? It felt like it. It was the middle of winter why was it so hot in his room.

The camera followed the water tantalizingly down his body, giving his ass a good few moments of action. It panned back up to Ace’s face, only to catch the man glancing over his shoulder at it. The sweetest of smiles that Marco had only seen a handful of times graced his face and the blonde could feel the room just get that much hotter.

 _“Hey…”_ Oh fuck. That really confirmed it. That was Ace’s voice and this video was real. Somehow that just made his pants get that much tighter than they had already begun to. _“I didn’t know you’d be getting home so early. I wanted to get clean before you got here…”_ Shit, their eyes met through the camera and Marco could feel himself start to press against his pants.

A look of surprise crossed that freckled face and an _angelic_ laugh bubbled out of his mouth. _“A show? Come on, don’t you want to touch the real thing?”_ Ace’s eyes lidded and Marco had to force his hands to stay on the table. _“Well, alright then. Anything for you, baby.”_ It sounded so cheesy but so real at the same time. Shit.

Finally, Ace turned fully towards the camera. Marco nearly kicked the power button to his computer. It was sheer willpower that kept him from not moving more than a pathetic twitch.

Marco had lived with Ace for ten years. From the beginning of high school all through college and then some. He had seen the man naked—fuck, he’d even seen him _hard_ on those awkward nights where Marco was too tired to realize that Ace had someone over or was enjoying the company of his own hand. None of those experiences held a candle to this.

Ace was lounging against the shower wall, a hand still brushing back his hair and the other pressing on his stomach. He wasn’t hard yet, but his cock had firmed enough to make Marco shiver. Another sweet little laugh and Ace toyed with the hair leading down to frame him. _“I love it when you look at me like that.”_

That teasing hand abandoned the dark curls and slid back up his body, only his fingertips guiding along the wet skin. Now that his unruly hair was plastered back away from his face, both hands trailed across his torso. They moved up, rubbing against the tense tendons of his neck before going back down. The pads skimmed past his knuckles and the shiver that rocked his body made Marco let out a choked out squeak.

His back rolled with his hands, pushing hips and an increasingly hardening cock forward and more into view. Fingertips trailed just past where they were needed most, rubbing into his working inner thighs. They parted languidly and the dip of his palm slid against the trembling muscles there. Ace was teasing himself so sweetly and Marco just wanted to replace those hands with his own. He wanted to feel his inner thighs twitch under his fingertips and to feel the heat coming from his groin warm his knuckles. Marco let out a shuddering sigh and settled back. If he was going to stay with this, he was going to do it right.

As Ace continued to tease himself—never once letting his eyes stray from the camera—Marco let his own hand fit between his legs. The video was put into fullscreen and Marco rubbed himself languidly through his pants.

 _“You want more?”_ Marco struggled not to reply out loud. Ace seemed to laugh quietly at his frustration. A broad hand—marked with small burns from a lighter that he played with too much—finally wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing slightly. The moan that was pulled out of his throat was sinful and Marco had to pause his own movements to get himself under control again.

Ace rubbed at the base of his cock, giving tiny sounds of pleasure with each squeeze and twist of his fingertips. Skillful fingers dipped lower and soon both the base of his sac and his cock were caught in his grip. Short, slow tugs made both Ace and Marco gasp. Ace teased himself into hardness, those minute pulls growing steadily faster.

 _“Ah…”_ Such a sweet voice. Marco responded with his own quiet moan, wrapping his fingers around his painfully hard cock through his pants. He rubbed the outline with long strokes and he could feel his tip making his sleep pants wet.

“Fuck, Ace…” The blonde choked out, not being able to stand it anymore and shoving his pants down his thighs. His cock slapped his stomach wetly and he rubbed roughly down the shaft, giving his balls a little squeeze.

Ace writhed on screen, the hand around his cock coming to a stop and joining his other up at his nipples. He tugged and twisted, rolling his hips against the air like he was fucking against something, wanting that friction. His nipples were becoming dark from their abuse and Marco wanted to tease them with his teeth and tongue until Ace begged him to stop from the overstimulation. He wanted to see Ace fall apart underneath his hands before he even got close to his cock.

The angle on the screen changed smoothly and the blonde’s stroking stopped abruptly at the image. Wet strands of hair hung over Ace’s face and gray eyes stored him squarely in the face. Two of his fingers were pressed deep into his mouth and a tongue peeked out every so often, circling each appendage with care. To see those lips wrapped around his dick, Marco would give anything.

His tongue flicked between his knuckles, coating them with saliva. Water from the showerhead still poured down him and created little rivers that trailed down his visible shoulders and bit of his chest. It only accentuated every curve and dip of his body and it made Marco want to lick up every drop.

The camera changed again. Ace’s back was to him again, though silver eyes still looked over his shoulder at the camera. Eye contact was constant and it only made the room warmer. One hand slid behind him and his fingers played down his skin. The dimples at the base of his spine collected water and little rivulets spilled from the inside corners and poured down between his cheeks. It was a work of art.

Fingers played after that stream of water, two fingers pushing his cheeks apart and his middle finger rolling up and down his puckered hole. Marco was free with his moans now, hips rolling up early into his fist and his voice rough with every noise that strained forth. Ace seemed to respond to his moans, giving breathy noises of his own as his middle finger pressed deep into his entrance. That finger rolled inwards and pulled outwards at a steady pace. _“Oh fuck,”_ Ace’s voice was wrecked and whiny. Hips pushed into his fingers as he pressed it entirely within himself. That ass rolled around in a circle, obviously enjoying the way that his knuckles pressed against the inside of him.

 _“I want you so bad,”_ Ace hissed out from between clenched teeth. _“I do this to myself so much and all I think about is you…”_ With these words, Ace worked another finger inside of himself and arched his back oh so sweetly. _“A-Ah…”_

Marco clutched tightly at the base of his cock, willing himself not to cum at the sounds that Ace was making. Was he really that sensitive? That just two fingers made him come apart like that? How would he squirm if Marco spread him out with three? Or four? Could the blonde made him cum just from spreading him open on his fingers?

The camera was moving again. Ace turned towards it only slightly, though he still leaned face first into the tiles of the shower. What had been hidden before was now revealed and Marco actually whined. Two fingers stretched and pressed deep into Ace’s ass and one hand was stroking his cock from root to tip, squeezing out pre-cum that was immediately washed away.

 _“You love watching me, huh?”_ Ace gasped, a smile on his face that made Marco’s hips twitch up and his whole body shudder. The freckled man pressed his face against the tiles a little harder as both hands started to move in tandem. They moved faster and harsher and Marco could see the way he twitched and rocked back and forth between the two stimuli. _“Your eyes… Mm…”_

Marco could just imagine that sound turning into his name. _Mm… Marco…_ His own hand sped up again and his other one tugged at his balls. He could feel himself start to tense and twitch, hips moving of their own volition. He wanted to fuck Ace so bad. He wanted to feel that sweet ass around his cock and watch Ace’s face as he fell apart for him—watch him drool with want and mindless arousal.

On the screen, Ace fucked his hand roughly, lips pressed open against the tiles and his tongue unable to stay in his mouth as he got closer and closer. Those two fingers weren’t even fucking anymore, just pressed completely inside, rubbing his prostate and milking that feeling if the shifting of his wrist was anything to go by.

“Oh fuck, that’s—“ Marco choked out, hand moving faster and faster. Wetness spilled over his fingers as he got closer and his stomach pumped with every hard breath.

A loud moan came from his speakers as Ace came hard, every muscle twitching as he painted the tiles. Seeing those silver eyes roll up into his head and his hand squeeze rhythmically over his cock made Marco’s own hips snap up as he came, covering his stomach (and shirt) with wetness. His world was focused only on Ace’s face in that moment.

They both stroked themselves through their orgasms, Ace’s cum being washed away easily by the shower and Marco’s dripping over his fingers and onto his now ruined sleep shirt. Even as he came down, the blonde still stroked his sensitive balls with a soft thumb.

 _“Mm…”_ The speakers whispered at him and Marco’s brain finally came back online to watch Ace finish his scene. Both hands stroked at his hair again and that cheeky smile made a reappearance. _“That was nice, baby.”_

There was a large part of him that felt a little dirty about the fact that he had just watched his closest friend jerk off on camera. But fuck, an equally large part of him that felt completely sated. Marco watched with half-lidded eyes as Ace’s video came to a close with the freckled man turning off the shower and wiping himself down with a towel.

Was this a kink? A shower kink? Probably. It wasn’t the shower that had gotten Marco hot, though.

 _Shit._ Had he really just done that? Marco stared down at himself, that guilty feeling starting to overpower the afterglow. He should really call Ace and tell him that he found out. How would the man even react?

First things first, though. Marco grabbed Kleenex from beside his computer and cleaned himself efficiently, trading his messy shirt for another one and pulling his pants back up his hips. Once everything was clean and that site was closed out of, he gave his attention to his phone.

Marco moved before he could talk himself out of it. Fingers tapped Ace’s mobile phone on autopilot and the blonde raised the phone to his ear.

“Hey, you old chicken!” He couldn’t help but smile at the familiar response, though something in his gut clenched at the sound of Ace’s voice so happy and casual after… that. “Haven’t talked to you in a while. What’s up, old man?”

Silence stretched for a few seconds and there was a worried sound on the other line. Finally, Marco spoke up. “So… I found something real interesting on the internet today.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing something for OP and it's porn. #nice 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's not too awful. It isn't beta'd.


End file.
